duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
DM-07 Invincible Charge
DM-07 Invincible Charge ( ) Is a pack'n sell of PURE RAW CRAP. You read that right. No set in history had ever acheived this extreme level of worthlessness. Details This is the 7th set of the Duel Masters game and the second set of Invincible Soul. It has introduced "Stealth", a Duel Masters version of "Landwalk", "Charger" which would allow a spell to be put into the mana zone after being cast, Clutch abilities which activate if the player has no shields, and more civilization pinpointing tactics. However......The contents......see it for yourselves. Contents Super Rares TOTAL GARBAGE. * **The first Revolutionary, it failed so miserably that it isn't funny. When the player has no shields, this creature...has blocker and can untap at the end of the turn! It cannot defend from more than 1 creature, is over by GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon, and is over by Redzone, Roaring Invasion or all of its variants. Even Miradante makes a better revolutionary than this. *Cosmic Nebula **The first failed Astral Reef remake ever. And it is also the first card in the game that allows the player to draw 2 cards at the start of the turn. However, it is a Cyber Virus evolution, and costs 5 AND only has 3000 power! Basically even can burn this paper to a crisp. Basically almost every power based removal can too. *Crath Lade, Merciless King **'This needs no explanation'. 8 mana for a multi-use Skeleton Vice that cannot even do its stuff reliably. Don't be fooled; Skeleton Vice is good, but this guy costs double, has only 4000 power, has to wait a turn to activate its ability because of summoning sickness and can only do it up to once since it won't be here for long. And because of his epic flavor text, he's some sort of in-joke by players. *Sky Crusher, The Agitator **The worst of the set's high rarity junk. This guy costs 7 mana....to remove YOUR own mana! (And your opponent's too) And it cannot even do that immediately since it gets summoning sickness. Basically nothing short of a glorified suicide card. * **The highest power of the DM-07 set (And also much higher power than other cards in this set), it is still crap and nothing more than n00b fodder. It does cost 1 less than the desired amount and cannot be chump blocked, but when it attacks, the player has to discard a card from his hand and it CANNOT ATTACK if there are no cards in the player's hand. Too costly to run and will be removed quickly once it hits the field. Very Rares ALL PARTS OF A CRAP CYCLE. STILL TOTAL GARBAGE. *DM-07 VR Tap Cycle: , , , , **This is a cycle of literal garbage that boosts creatures of their civilization with their own tap ability. All of these abilities last for a turn. Gandar untaps all the player's light creatures in the end of the turn, Benthos makes all the player's water creatures unblockable, Battleship Mutant gives the player's darkness creatures have +4000 power and double breaker, but kills them after the attack, Galiacruse allows all the player's fire creatures to attack untapped creatures, and Spinning Totem gives "Trample" to all your nature creatures. However all of them are super heavy-costed and pretentious and if you would use these overweight stuff there are often cheaper options for 2 to 6 mana, but are often enhanced, faster or much easier to use. The Rest And finally all the way to the Rares.....There is ONE useful card: Cursed Totem! This overspec finisher had 6 to 6000 power and double breaker, and when it is in the battle zone, the opponent cannot use shield trigger at all! So unless he has strike back or Revolution 0 Trigger, he's dead. And it's better than all of the Super Rares and Very Rares! Too bad because it was broken as fuck, it was banned. And as for the rest we get pretentious Trash Fish, pointless spells such as , pointless civilization pinpointing (Especially Stealth stuff, AND especially ) and Outdated cards such as and . And so... It is still possible to see this set being sold for around 3000 yen per box in amazon, unlike most of the other old set in amazon, and in your local card shop in Japan or Hong Kong you may find a few too. This situation is similar to MTG's all time low game design in their 7th expansion, Homelands. Coincidentally (?), they are also the 7th expansion and both are literal crud. I hope that nothing like this will appear in the face of Duel Masters again. Category:Individual Sets